


nap

by abarangers



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, the way they scream babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/pseuds/abarangers
Summary: renge is taking a nap, tsurugi and kagami are trying their best to be quiet while she's sleeping
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Kamishiro Tsurugi, Kagami Arata/Takatori Renge, Kagami Arata/Takatori Renge/Kamishiro Tsurugi, Kamishiro Tsurugi/Renge Takatori





	nap

**Author's Note:**

> I have the hc that renge, kagami and tsurugi are a trio of best friends, also, Kagami is older than them so he can work as a big brother

renge was so tired that day, she had worked a lot together with misaki to investigate where hiyori is.

tsurugi had invited kagami and renge that same afternoon; upon arrival the young woman was amazed at the large tsurugi sofa and decided to lie down, with the passage of minutes she fell completely asleep.

"—what will we do now kagamin? with renge asleep we will not be able to make our best friends schedule...—" tsurugi was sad, he really wanted to teach kagami to play the piano but they couldn't because her friend was asleep

"—could we do other things... I don't know... sleep?—"

"—Wagatomoh kaGAmIN we are not here TO...-"

his screams were covered by kagami's hand.

"—no need to shout tsurugi... I mean... how about we talk more about ourselves? Our hobbies, childhood, that, you know, things about best friends ....—"

"—Kagamin is still boring—"

kagami pouted and renge moved on the couch followed by a rather audible mutter

"—Hunger ... rice—" the young woman murmured and turned on the sofa

"—She seems to be hungry, I thought Misaki had fed her well—" Kagami's words were covered by the memory that Misaki did not usually eat while doing her work, only after or before. "-forget what I said...-"

Approximately an hour passed and Kagami was sitting in front of Renge while watching Tsurugi draw things on the girl's forehead. it looked like a sleepover to him

"—Do you think she will be angry? -"

"—I mean... YOU'VE DRAWN A FUCKING WORM ON HER FRONT—" Kagami shouted and renge moved again, scaring Tsurugi.

"—Kagamin, you should be quieter ....—"

two hours passed and renge still did not wake up. tsurugi had fallen asleep too, which meant that kagami had been left alone in the great tsurugi mansion

he called Misaki to find out how she was but she did not answer, "surely she was already at home sleeping or something." thought.

"—Well, i guess it's almost time to go, Jiiya hasn't come back yet so i guess I'll do the dinner and then I'll go—"

kagami got up from his place and went to the kitchen, decided to do something traditional for the kids, he knew that tsurugi was a bit demanding but he also knew that renge was not like that. he remembered them talking about kakesoba the day before and decided to prepare kakesoba for today.

leaving the dishes on the table, he woke up to renge first, which pushed tsurugi, who woke up due to the scare.

"—i've prepared this for you. please eat. jiiya is already here but i told him that i would take care of everything.—"

"—senpai you have to go already?—" renge spoke sadly and sat down to eat

"—my best friend kagamin is the best, he has made kakesoba for us! -"

kagami blushed and smiled, "—it's nothing!, now you'll excuse me—" Kagami started to leave but was interrupted by tsurugi and Renge, who were hugging him. He smiled again and pulled them apart again, he could really get used to the feeling of being the older brother.


End file.
